This invention relates generally to a system and method for optimizing end user and network resources in network systems where various levels of caching exist.
Network systems, such as intranets and the World Wide Web (the Web), employ caching (the use of resources like memory, disk, etc. with very short access time for frequently used data files) at various levels in order to decrease network loads and response times. Generally, any sort of data file or document may be cached, including text, graphics, video, images, audio files, html files, Web pages, etc. Web caching typically stores the content associated with URLs for Web pages.
In client-server information systems, local client resources, most typically memory (RAM), is largely used to cache data and to minimize future interaction with servers. When using caching, the client computer initially examines whether the requested document is in the local cache. If the document exists in the local cache and it is current (where current means that a newer version of the document does not exist), then the document is immediately delivered to the user. Otherwise, if the document is not in the cache, the client computer fetches the document from a server located somewhere on the system or the Web. Depending on the document size and the available transmission rate, delivery of the document to the user could take a significant amount of time.
Determining which documents to cache and when to replace them is achieved through a caching replacement algorithm. Most state of the art web server, proxy, and client caching replacement algorithms typically take into account variables such as frequency of access, recency of access, data file (document) size, and estimated document retrieval latency to determine the priority of a document in the cache. The primary assumption behind these parameters is that prior usage will be a reliable predictor of future access. These parameters also enable cache replacement policies to optimize hit rates, byte-weighted hit rates, and end-user latency. More recent algorithms employ these variables in adaptive frameworks since global weightings have been found non-optimal for individual caches and traffic patterns change over time.
Various other caching techniques, such as the use of callback and prefetching, have been suggested. These techniques, however, do not always improve performance. Callback, for example, is not suitable for Web objects that may be cached in many proxies. Prefetching is also unsuitable where cache hit rates are low. It is often difficult to predict when preemptive document checking will improve performance. Some programs are available which allow a user to identify and download URLs from the Web onto their client computers, and to specify the scheduling of those downloads. Such programs, however, require users to specifically identify which documents to be prefetched and cached or downloaded for later use, which is not always convenient.
Related to the problem of how to prioritize documents is deciding how often to validate or refresh the files (i.e., to ensure that the files are current). Generally, proxy servers are configured to perform validation either at pre-set intervals or on a demand-driven basis. Pre-set intervals may be insufficient to update the cache in a lengthy search. And, not all users will manually update the cache (by refreshing the web page).
Another important problem in information retrieval systems is how to optimize end-user (client) and network resources in network systems where various levels of caching exist. With respect to the Web, caching occurs at client browsers (in-memory caching and file-based caching), at proxy caches (e.g., ISPs, satellites, corporate firewalls, etc.), in hierarchies of proxy caches (e.g., the National Laboratory for Applied Network Research""s caching network, @HOME""s caching network, etc.), and in Web servers (e.g., Harvest server cache accelerator). In Intranets, caching can occur at the client computers and the network servers, which access remote databases and repositories. Most approaches to caching try to either decrease end user latency or decrease network traffic consumed in delivering the desired content. These approaches are global in nature and, as noted above, not optimal.
The invention provides an enhanced system and method of caching, which is particularly useful for caching of information on the Web, and improves performance and network traffic. Enhanced caching comes from the use of quality or value attributes, provided for example, by a recommender system or by a dynamical analysis of site accesses, which are attached to cached information.
The system and method of the invention recognizes that, everything else being equal, higher value documents are likely to be retrieved more often. Current caching algorithms do not take into account the actual perceived utility, or value, of the document contents being cached. The invention prioritizes documents in the cache according to the relative value of their content. In one embodiment, the system of the invention employs a recommender system (or collaborative filtering system) which provides a value for a document according to user recommendations. With respect to the Web, the system of the invention includes methods for determining the value for individual Web pages as well as for individual Web sites.
The system can use explicit recommendations, implicit recommendations or a combination of the two to identify the higher value documents. The system uses the measures of quality to more efficiently prioritize which documents, such as URLs, to preferentially cache. The system of the invention can be considered a xe2x80x9cdemocratic cachingxe2x80x9d scheme, i.e., a caching scheme which shifts away from prior techniques which optimize network resources (which are essentially independent of the value of the document to the user) towards a new technique which optimizes resources for all users. By employing a democratic caching system, documents are cached based on their value to users and not based, for example, on the number of hits (which may occur because of the particular indexing algorithm used by the web crawler) or other essentially user-independent measures. In this manner, democratic caching enables all users of the system to benefit from caching, not just those users that consume the most resources or access a limited number of pages excessively.
Recommender systems are used in Intranet information sharing applications for organizations and Internet information sharing applications for the public. In a recommender system, the quality of the recommendation service is of primary important, and access time is equally as important. The proposed system and method of caching can also be used for managing the cache in a recommender system. Recommendations in a recommender system may be prioritized according to their value, whether explicitly or implicitly derived. Recent recommendations shared by users are cached for periods of time that increase with their value, thus improving the performance of the recommender system for its users by reducing access time to recommended items. Past recommendations will tend to disappear from the cache, although a resurgence of interest will cause the document (or URL) to persist again for some time in the cache. By coupling the caches in a document management system with a recommender system for sharing information, the invention provides improved performance for both.
For an implementation involving accessing Web-based documents or Web pages, the system and method may be implemented with one, or a combination, of two specific methods for identifying the value of the Web pages (or URLs). The Web is the portion of the Internet that is used to store and access linked documents. A Web page is accessed by its Uniform Resource Locator (URL) address. A Web site is a generic term for various types of Web locations. In one instance, a Web site is a collection of related Web pages associated with an entity having a presence on the World Wide Web such as a company, educational institute or the like. Alternatively, a Web site can be a xe2x80x9cportalxe2x80x9d for providing users of the Web an entry point to the World Wide Web. A Web site may also be a repository or information source containing collections of documents that may be accessed via the Web. Generally, a Web site will have a high level URL (e.g. www. Abccompany.com), whereas the pages on the site will have lower level qualifiers (e.g. www.Abccompany.com/page1.html).
In this implementation, we distinguish between Web sites and Web pages. Although a Web site has a high level URL associated with it, for convenience we refer to Web pages and their URLs interchangeably. It should be noted that both explicit recommendations and implicit recommendation could be used in any combination or valuing Web sites and Web pages (or URLs).
The first method (a method of providing an implicit recommendation) provides a value recommendation at the Web site level (as opposed to the individual Web page or URL level) and is guaranteed to cover all the cached URLs associated with the Web sites. (Here the cache contains only Web sites listed by their URLs.) The first method statistically analyzes the number of unique visitors per Web site. Those Web sites with the highest number of unique visitors are accorded the highest value. The advantage of measuring value as a function of unique visits as opposed to total visits is that the bias created by spamming or heavy use of the Web site by only a few visitors is eliminated. Characterization of Web traffic reveals heavy-tailed distributions of the amount of traffic as a function of the number of users, with a few users accounting for the majority of the traffic (see Abdulla, G. xe2x80x9cAnalysis and Modeling of World Wide Web Traffic.xe2x80x9d Doctoral thesis, Department of Computer Science, Virginia Polytechnic Institute and State University, Blacksburg, Va. May, 1998). The proposed method is xe2x80x9cdemocraticxe2x80x9d in that it takes into account the value attribution of individual users and ensures that the benefits of caching are not limited to just heavy users.
The second method (a method of providing an explicit recommendation) couples the cache (such as a proxy cache for an organization) with a database of user ratings of the individual Web page URLs. Such a database, for example, may be provided as a component of a recommender system for Web pages, which uses filtering techniques to provide personalized recommendations to individual users. The second method provides value recommendations for individual Web pages or URLs (as opposed to Web sites), but only for a fraction of the Web page URLs in the cache. While this fraction may be small for URLs in the Web at large, it can be expected to become significant as the use of the recommender system proliferates over time. By coupling the proxy cache with a recommender system, the performance of not only the cache, but also of the recommender system is improved. By storing recent, highly rated recommendations in the proxy cache, the average download time for recommended URLs will decrease. Users will see enhanced performance causing them to rate more documents for the recommender system, improving its efficiency as well.
The two methods may be used in conjunction to evaluate the value of a Web page URL. For example, if the recommender system has provided a value for a particular URL, that value is used first. Otherwise, the value assigned to the URL is the Web site value predicted by the first method. Alternatively, a weighted combination of value from each method may be used. Another method for cache replacement includes predicted value (by any of the above methods or combinations) as well as recency and frequency of access. Since it is conceivable that at times it may be desirable to conserve network resources or minimize overall latency, it should be readily observable that the proposed democratic caching techniques can be used in tandem with the more traditional methods that optimize network bandwidth or latency. Using this scheme, the cache would switch between methods based upon the network and other system conditions, using predefined thresholds or adaptive ones.